house_of_tyrell_of_high_gardenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Visenya Targaryen
The Sons Of The Dragon: 7AC~In 7 AC, Aegon became a father for the first time, when his younger sister-wife Rhaenys gave birth to a son: Aenys. However, Aenys was a sickly boy. Dornish War Continues: 10AC~Yet the greatest loss Aegon faced was the death of Queen Rhaenys Targaryen at Hellholt in 10 AC, when her dragon Meraxes fell from the sky (with Rhaenys upon her back) when a shot from a scorpion took her in the eye. The two years that followed are known as the Dragon’s Wroth, as Aegon's wrath after Rhaenys's death knew no bounds.[14] Rhaenys's death in 10 AC shattered Prince Aenys Targaryen. Aegon grew desperate, and there were worries about whether or not Aenys would even live. As Aenys had troubled health, there were rumors that he had been fathered by a singer instead of Aegon. However, when Aenys bonded with his dragon Quicksilver, his health improved, and the rumors faded away.[15][17] As Visenya by then had not gotten pregnant yet, some believed she was barren, and during the times when Aenys's health was still troubled it was rumored at court that Aegon might take another wife. Although Aegon refused to speak his mind on the matter, many lord and knights brought their young daughters to court. Aegon and Visenya placed bounties on the heads of Dornish lords after Rhaenys's death and in turn the Dornish put bounties on the Targaryens. Aegon and Visenya were assaulted on the streets of King's Landing and if not for Visenya and Dark Sister they would have been killed. This attack led to the forming of the elite royal bodyguard known as the Kingsguard in 10 AC. Visenya personally chose the men herself.[4] 11AC~Queen Visenya Targaryen Concieves A Child. In 11 AC, Queen Visenya announced her pregnancy, and the next year she gave birth to Aegon's second son, Maegor.[15] Aegon raised Aenys at King's Landing, and took him with him on his progressions. Occasionally, he let Aenys train with his Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre. 13AC~The First Dornish War came to an end in 13 ACThe attempted conquest of Dorne was called to an end in 13 AC, after a visit from Princess Deria Martell, the daughter of Prince Nymor Martell, the ruling Prince of Dorne. She brought the skull of Meraxes and a letter with her, which was given to Aegon. After reading the letter, Aegon flew on Balerion to Dragonstone. He returned the next day, and agreed to a peace between Dorne and his kingdom.[14] 19AC~A pirate fleet sackings Tall Trees Town in the Summer Isles. 22AC~Prince Aenys Targaryen is married by Prearrangement. Lacking daughters, he married Aenys to a cousin, Lady Alyssa Velaryon, the daughter of his master of ships, in 22 AC. Aenys would have six children with Alyssa, five of whom were born during Aegon's reign.[4][15][17] 23AC~Aegon would keep up good relations with Princess Deria, and is known to have visited Sunspear together with his eldest son, Aenys, in 23 AC to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the peace between the Iron Throne and Dorne.[15]